


An Unexpected Alliance

by eleinordash



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinordash/pseuds/eleinordash
Summary: This is a part of the basic storyline of The Hobbit, but with my character, Elydir, as a part of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. It is inspired from a roleplay session with a friend, where our characters met. Hopefully, I'll post more of this story and more moments those two shared together.





	An Unexpected Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> The dress Elydir's wearing: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/49/5c/31/495c31efa3bdeadf82f8e6e6becea358.jpg
> 
> Also, check out my muse's story and her verses, to understand more of the story.  
> { http://i-dream-of-oceans.tumblr.com/nav }

Elydir was tiding up, when she found one of her old diaries on her desk, under books and scrolls. She could swear she’d put it back in the chest with the rest –all meant for her parents across the great sea- so it felt rather strange to find it there. But then she remembered; this was the diary she had with her during the Quest of the Company. Or, at least, what was left of it and re-written into a new one.  
Oh, how hard was it to write this diary. This thin little book, bounded with leather and filled with all these thoughts and memories. She sighed and decided to relive some of her favorite memories once more. Sitting down, the knight opened it, with shaky hands.

~*~

They had just arrived at Imladris. Orcs chasing them, Gandalf had cleverly lead them towards the elven realm through a hidden passage she barely remembered it was there. Despite her visits to the realm, in many points of her life, Elydir felt as if she was gazing at the breathtaking beauty of the realm for the first time.  
The Company was not the easiest group to be part of. Many were still biased towards elves, because of her king’s decision not to assist them when they were attacked by Smaug. And they were right. Although the Elvenking had pointed out how this would’ve hurt the realm and lead to countless losses. No elf could fight a dragon, he said. No dwarf either.  
She pushed the memory away. Thranduil was the last person she wanted to think right now. She could focus on what was important: Imladris. A place she felt like home.

Elrond welcomed them and servants lead the Company to rooms to rest and wash, before supper. But Elydir had more important things to do than rest and one of them was walking fast towards her. A particularly strong and ancient elf that embraced her tightly –even lifted her off her feet and did a spin, before letting her stand on her feet again.  
“Glorfindel, my dear friend” she spoke in elvish. “How much I’ve missed you”  
The elf lord laughed brightly as his blue eyes burned with light and happiness. “Not as much as I have. I’ve missed that annoying young elf that thought she could bit me”  
“I can bit you, even though I’m not young any longer” she smirked. “A knight now, remember?”  
“To me, you’ll always be the annoying teenager that recovered from a wound and asked for help. You have to say, I’m a good teacher, though. I made you a knight” he replied, making her laugh.

 

Her laughter caught someone’s attention, though. Thorin, as he was led to a room, turned to look at the source of the laughter and –for a single moment- their eyes met, before he disappeared into the halls.  
The elf lord followed her gaze, before looking at her once more. In a more serious tone, this time, he took Elydir’s hand and gently pulled her to follow him in the palace. “I heard you left Greenwood”  
“Mirkwood” she corrected. The infection and sickness had covered almost half the realm, by now ‘Greenwood’ was a name that belonged to the past. “I did” she added, looking down.  
“I heard why” Glorfindel added. “I didn’t believe it, though. People say you two fought. Others say you actually fought with weapons and others say you were drunk and had an argument. One of you or both” he shook his head. “I take it none of them is true?”  
“No. But the base of the theories is right. We fought. Enough to make me realize what a dead weight I actually am to my own kin” Elydir felt her shoulders heavy. She barely wished to think of that argument. “I happen to find Gandalf, crossing through the woods and he asked me to join him for an adventure. So here I am, with 13 dwarves and a hobbit”

“What’s a hobbit?” He asked. Sometimes, Glorfindel looked like a giant, confused puppy; just like he did now.  
“It’s like a short Man, live around 90 years, love gardening and peace and food and parties” she explained. “That’s not the point. I don’t intent returning to Mirkwood. Though I suspect we’ll have to cross the forest”  
Before Glorfindel could ask about the quest Elydir mentioned, they were loudly interrupted by Elrond’s twin sons. It was wonderful to see them after so long, Elydir thought and she was truly happy to talk to them. But someone was missing.  
“And your sister?” she asked Elladan. Elrohir messed Elydir’s hair, making her groan and push him away. “Idiot” she joked, making him chuckle.  
“In her chambers. Or the forest. Or running around with Estel” Elladan shrugged.  
“Oh, so this is still happening?” she asked, amused.  
“Oh yes, they are almost sickening, with all the honeyed words and the long stares and the walks in the forest” Elrohir added, gaining a confused stare from all three “What? She’s my sister, I love her and I love Estel as if he's my little brother; but it’s annoying”

 

Amused as she was, she still excused herself to visit her friend. Arwen and Elydir had a very simple friendship. They trusted one another, talked and share ideas and opinions, but also valued silence and peace. They would either talk for hours or sit together, each reading a book. Still, Arwen was so fun to be around, she thought.  
And the princess did not expect such a surprise, so the ladies sat down to talk the moment they met. The knight visited the elven princess in her room, where they could have some privacy. After Elydir laconically explained the situation she was in, Arwen hummed softly. “This Thorin… He’s the leader, yes?” she asked and Ely nodded. “You seem to like him. Have mentioned him a lot in the five minutes we’re speaking. I wonder why…” she smirked.  
“Please” Ely rolled her eyes, though her cheeks had a light shade of red. “He’s just so… interesting. Intriguing. Like a mystery, waiting to be solved. The more we talk, the more I learn about him… I just feel this need to learn more. Talk to him more, see what’s underneath this mask he’s wearing”  
“Mask?” Arwen asked. “Aren’t we all wearing masks? Performing -in a way- acting the way we're supposed to, in order to protect and hide what we feel?”  
“Your father’s daughter” Elydir smiled. “But you are right, we are. But his is so… I don’t know. I just feel that he doesn’t pretend to be someone else. He shows his emotions openly. There are more, though and this is what triggers my curiosity. What is he thinking, what is he planning?”

The princess looked at her friend for a long moment, before humming softly. “No one else makes you feel like this? It’s just Thorin you find so intriguing?”  
Elydir nodded. “He’s having supper with your father and Gandalf and the rest as we speak. I prefer spending time with all of you, really. I’ve missed you and your brothers and Glorfindel. Even Lindir, with his sour expression and shy smile”  
“Oh sour indeed” she agreed, chuckling softly. “Then this Thorin must be really special to you” Arwen said. This seemed to odd to Elydir’s ears, to have someone special?  
“Wait… No, that’s not.. I didn’t mean that.. Oh no, Arwen, wait..” she tried to put her thoughts together, but al she managed was to make the fair skinned princess laugh.  
“Ely, it’s alright. I realize how odd it must sound, but it’s common. You don’t choose those you fall for” Arwen pointed out.  
“F- Fall for? What? Oh no, no no no” Ely shook her head. Arwen laughed once more and took her hand, pulling her towards the princess' closet.  
“We need to get you in a dress and have you join them. We can’t miss the opportunity to have you dressed and show all of your beauty to the dwarf you like” she said, gaining a glare from Elydir. “Which, by the way, is a good way to break the stereotypes”  
“I’m going to murder you in your sleep” Ely threatened, with a warning smile that made Arwen chuckle again.  
“No you’re not. You’ll wear…. Oh yes. You’ll wear this” she chose a dress, one that made Elydir’s eyes grow at its sight.

~*~

Glorfindel had joined the ladies, to escort Elydir to the balcony where the lord of the realm and his guests were enjoying supper. Or, to put it better, the Company was uncomfortable by the lack of meat. Holding her friend’s arm as they entered, the knight felt her breath stuck on the back of her throat as they walked towards them.  
She wore a simply, airy dress in the color of the sky as dawn rises. This pale blue somehow calmed her and Arwen agreed it’d be the perfect color for her. The lightness of the fabric was both complimenting Elydir's amber eyes and counter-striking her dark brown hair, that tended to make her complex look darker. After all, it was not as formal as other dresses and yet, not too informal. In one word: elegant.  
Though when she looked at Thorin, her secret hope died unexpectedly. He looked at her, and –for a single moment- she felt as if his eyes shined, but he made no comments and barely smiled. Her hand left Glorfindel’s arm, who made a compliment of her appearance. But her mood was not the same. Someone that knew her a bit better could see she lost her shine, that warm look in her golden eyes. Elrond noticed.

And while Glorfindel insisted she stayed for supper –though Ely wished to avoid it- Elrond had another idea.   
"Why don’t you show the palace to Thorin, Elydir? Our gardens are famous for their beauty and ability to ease the most troubled of minds”  
“I- I shouldn’t, you’re dining. I wouldn’t like you to stop just for a tour” she said, avoiding to meet Thorin’s gaze.  
Thorin looked up at her with a slight sneer. “No, let’s see the gardens. I’d rather look at one instead of eat one.” He said as he pushed his bowl away and stood.  
The two elves and the wizard looked at Elydir, who sighed. “He’s really trying to be nice. He is. Just not with elves” she said and held her dress, walking behind him. “Thorin” she called softly.  
Once next to him again, the feeling that she did something wrong was almost drowning her. So Elydir asked him directly, if she did anything to offend him. To which the answer was a simple "No" but it wasn’t very convincing. Eventually, they sat on the edge of a fountain, where they could talk. Really talk. Elydir even attempted to take his hand in hers; which surprisingly worked. He didn’t pull away. Thorin actually seemed… disappointed.

 

“I see that you’re happy here, and with Glorfindel. No doubt you may want to stay.” Thorin said, eyes meeting her’s again. “I’m sure he’s far better company than I.”  
For a moment, the knight thought this was about Glorfindel. That Thorin was annoyed by his presence. Could it be? That he was…. Jealous?  
“He was the first to meet here when I first visited this realm, barely a teenager. I was hurt and once I recovered, he volunteered to help me return to a decent state to fight. So he took it upon himself to teach me. He is an amazing friend, the closest thing I have to a brother, along with Thranduil’s son, back home” she explained.  
“He helped me when I was alone in a foreign land; And for that, I’ll always hold him in my heart. But that’s all he is to me: family, Thorin. And there’s nothing more important for me than family. No gold or power or anything else. Just people to care for you and someone to hold you warm at night. That’s all I ever wanted. At least I have the first part. The other wart is still… Incomplete” she said with a soft smile. Thorin even smiled at that comment.

After a long moment of silence, Ely spoke once more, their hands still holding each other. “I promised you I’ll offer my services until you set foot in Erebor. And this is exactly what I’ll do. I’m not leaving you and the others so I can stay here. I come here all the time, one day I might move in this realm. But I will come with you until you ask me not to. And even then, I’ll think of it before I leave” she said and smiled.  
As she spoke, his face grew soft and a small smile resurfaced. “Well now I feel ridiculous.” he said as he moved closer to her. “Forgive me, I was too quick to make a judgement. I know that you promised, and I will hold you to it.” Thorin said with a slight teasing smirk.  
“There is nothing to forgive” she said softly. Looking in his eyes was a very dangerous thing, for Elydir could get lost in them so easily. It almost scared her that someone would notice.  
“Then may I say something I didn’t have the chance to say before?” he asked and she nodded. “You look… beautiful. Almost unreal. As if you’re a spirit out of this world” he said softly, looking away from her after his words left his lips. Perhaps he felt weird complimenting an elf? Or was he.. shy? She could not tell.  
Either way, the knight smiled. “Thank you. It’s.. really kind of you to say that” she whispered. Without thinking, Elydir took a deep breath and leaned closer. Embraces were not something her kin enjoyed –in fact, elves avoided unnecessary physical contact- but she liked hugs. Rare as they were, they were also meaningful. And she felt that this was something she wanted to do for a long time now. 

 

What was truly unexpected was the fact that even when Ely leaned close for an embrace, Thorin did not stop her. In fact, he even pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her waist as her own wrapped around his neck. It felt so… wonderful to be close to him. The warmth he had, this sensation of safety he offered her. She gently pulled back, only to press a kiss on his cheek. A slow, gentle peck. Why was her heart racing?  
But lost in the beautiful moment, she heard shouts of Thorin’s nephews approaching that pulled her back to reality. And in an attempt to move away from one another and avoid questions, Thorin lost his balance and fell in the fountain. And while Ely helped him out and the boys laughed, Elydir fought her own amused chuckled. The dwarf was cursing loudly at them, but he was also red, as he was embarrassed by his fall. “They wouldn’t happen to have dwarf-sized robes, would they?”

~*~

When she was gone, the boys gave their uncle a knowing look, which resulted in him throwing his soggy coat at them. “Hang that to dry.” Thorin found his way back to his private room, where he stripped off all his clothes and hung them to dry. He found a night robe, which was much too big, but he put it on anyway to keep himself covered.  
Thankfully, the company were not the first dwarves to ever visit Rivendell and the maids gave Ely a set of clothes, in dark shades of blue and grey. Oddly enough, matching Thorin’s style. Valar knew how old these clothes were, but they should be around his size, she guessed.  
Heading to his chambers, she knocked and entered once he told her to. Thorin seemed to be lost in thoughts, perhaps still ashamed about his fall in the fountain. Elydir never found out that those moments, the Dwarf King was just realizing his true feelings for his new, elven friend. Though those exact moments, she truly embraced her feelings for Thorin Oakenshield as well. Even if he never found out either.

“Here, these should fit you” she placed them on the bed. “I’ll.. wait outside until you’re done” she walked to the balcony and Thorin nodded, offering a soft smile as a silent thanking.  
Going back out onto the balcony, after a moment, his whole top bare to reveal every scar on his back and chest, and the tattoos that went down his spine, over his collarbone and around his shoulders, going down his biceps a bit. He looked at her almost shyly “Could you help me with this? I can quite figure out how they go on.”  
Ely turned to look at him and couldn’t help but let her golden pupils to drink in the sight that was before her. Her lips parted as the Dwarf King was half-naked, his body being a true work of art. Even if Ely wasn’t a fan of hair around the body, this didn’t bothered her at all. Instead, she felt the urge to run her slender fingers on his skin and explore every bit of it. From scars to tattoos; she wanted to feel every single muscle. 

Snapping out of the fantasy and feeling her knees weak for some reason, she took the tunic.  
“Of course” she said, suddenly feeling her throat dry. Walking inside, she sat on the edge of the bed.  
First, she helped him with a thin, white shirt and she needed all her self control not to let her fantasy become reality. Or any other fantasy that her mind had created so far. Once she buttoned his shirt, she helped him with the robes and once he was ready, she smiled, or at least tried to. The knight's heartbeats were so fast, she could hear them echoing in her ears. “Ready” she said in a whisper.  
When she finished, Thorin looked at her with a soft, caring smile. “Thank you.” He replied, but didn’t move from where he was standing. Instead he reached out and gently took her face in his calloused hands. With her sitting on the bed, Thorin was now taller, which would make it all easier. His thumbs moved over her cheeks and, almost as if he had no control, Thorin leaned down and touched their foreheads; a simple form of dwarf intimacy. And she knew that from the company, Fili and Kili do it quite often.

 

Elydir swallowed as his hands touched her face, closing her eyes and leaning on the soft, gentle touch. The soft voice that thanked her made a small smile appear on her face but as their foreheads touched, a shaky sigh left.  
“What are you doing to me, Thorin? Why do I feel like this when I’m with you?” she whispered, as if she was thinking out loud. Her eyes remained closed and she couldn’t help but hold on the sides of his ocean blue tunic, as he stood closer to her, between her legs.  
“I feel the same” He said softly as he basically nuzzled her nose with his own. “I can’t explain why I do, but I feel it”  
But they weren’t as lucky as they wished to be and once more, they were interrupted. Elydir’s eyes opened and soon, Thorin left to find Elrond. Elydir was left processing all that was happening. The meaning of everything that had happened. But she had a mission to focus on. She needed to find Gandalf.

~*~

Elydir sighed and closed the diary. Those days in Imladris –well, that day in particular- was something she would never forget. The peace she felt at those few moments she and Thorin shared. The unknown feelings she finally embraced. How much she loved those memories and she was glad to have them written down so she would never forget.


End file.
